deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pennywise vs jason vorhees
Intro flyscratch: horror has many things in common they each have a villain these two are prime examples of putting fear in horror pennywise the dancing clown speedsy: and jason vorhees the immortal hockey masked killer he's flyscratch i'm speedsy flyscratch: and it's our job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle pennywise flyscratch: ever 20 years a demon appears he has many forms but this one is his most common and most favorite ladies and gentlemen pennywise the dancing clown speedsy: clown! flyscratch: you afraid of him speedsy speedsy: yeah i hate clowns flyscratch: well this clown is one you don't wanna mess with pennywise is the clown of fear can turn into different forms especially your greatest fear speedsy: pennywise is a master hypnotist meaning he can hypnotize you and make you float like a balloon you see pennywise is a demon who feeds on kids that is sick flyscratch: anyway pennywise being a demon is not effected by normal weapons meaning he can heal his wounds and if he get's killed he comes back another couple of years despite this he has his flaws speedsy: yeah if no one fears him he loses his power and starves to death flyscratch: he also let's his victims run claiming they taste better that way speedsy: but he is a creepy dancer so there is that pennywise: we all float down here you'll float too Jason vorhees flyscratch: camp crystal lake a peaceful camp with it's ocean views great landscape and many activites speedsy: and haunted by a killer in a hockey mask! *cue footage of jason's kills* flyscratch: jason vorhees was a young kid with a deformed face he went swimming ounce but needed help but the camp counselors were too busy having sex therefore jason drowned speedsy: seriously what is wrong with those counselors?! flyscratch: his mom went on a killing spree killing those for her now deceased son speedsy: but eventually she was decapitated and killed but then jason's corpse came out of the water and tried to kill the last survivor only it was a dream...or was it?! *metal music plays* flyscratch: years later jason appeared out of the lake with a bag over his head but ounce he was killed he found a hockey mask and put it on covering his hideous face speedsy: no matter how much they try he keeps coming back why? cause he is a demon flyscratch: jason comes with speed able to run as fast as he can he is intelligent despite what the others have said speedsy: plus he went toe to toe with freddy krueger and cut off his head flyscratch: jason can use anything he finds to kill anyone but his most famous is his machete able to cut down anyone down to size speedsy: but despite this he is flawed flyscratch: right jason has been killed all the time he is not that smart and his speed often varies speedsy: but he has come from hell numerous times and even has a fire form so yeah CHA *echoes* HA *echoes* Pre-fight flyscratch: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all speedsy: it's time for a...horror battle Fight Jason comes out of the lake his echoing chant blaring just then as he is about to kill his first victim a clown comes out and devours said victim Jason looks on confused pennywise: your turn to float pennywise then did a little dance making Jason mad as both got ready to fight FIGHT! Jason slashed at pennywise making him yell in pain and stumble back jason the slashed at him again but pennywise then bit his shoulder Jason threw him off pennywise: tasty jason then walked towards pennywise and tried to slash him but he snapped all his wounds back into place and drop kicked Jason in the gut making him stumble back pennywise then decided to finish him off by turning into water and threw himself at him Jason was crying pennywise looked down and laughed pennywise; where is your mom now big boy! jason then suddenly got up and grabbed pennyise by the foot then dragged him and smashed his head into a wooden wall pennywise then was thrown into a tree making the back of pennywise's head crack in blood pennywise then deicded to go back a bit he was scared Jason then slashed at pennywise more making him crawl into his well and then Jason was dragged all the way down the well the the sewers Jason got scared at the water pennywise: welcome to my world pennywise then lunged at Jason and launched him into a wall then bit him but then Jason stabbed him through the mouth then threw him pennywise was then launched into a land as Jason walked towards him he was around his feeding ground pennywise then launched himself at Jason biting his arm pennywise then bit Jason a couple more times Jason felt it but then jason then used his machete and slashed pennywise's arm off making it bleed out pennywise screamed in pain pennywise: you bitch! pennywise then reattached his arm and attack jason again using his water based attacks making Jason run away in fear pennywise: i will find you mamma's boy just then Jason then came out of nowhere and started slashing pennywise like crazy pennywise screamed at each of his body got slashed at pennywise: ahhh! Jason then bashed pennywise's head on a wall of the tunnel pennywise then threw Jason off however and he looked mad at Jason got up and looks pissed pennywise: you ruined my meal you ugly son of a bitch now your gonna die pennywise then got out his sharp teeth and tackled him jason struggled to get pennywise off of him but threw him off but then he slashed off both of his arms pennywise: ahhhhh! his stocks where his arms used to be bled out everywhere pennywise: you'll float too! with that scream pennywise engaged into his monster form with sharp teeth and hypnotized Jason but it didn't work as Jason threw him off but then Jason slashed pennywise's stomach he tried to pull it back in but without his arm that was unsuccessful pennywise started to run in fear he eventually made through the tunnel right to the area of the well jason grabbed pennywise then grabbed by the neck then body slammed the clown to the floor pennywise: fear that was the last words pennywise said as his head was slashed off by Jason's machete as he headless corpse lay out bleeding from the neck jason then got out form the sewers and walked off but not without throwing pennywise's healess armless corpse down the well KO! jason is seen going back into the lake while pennywise's headless corpse had a red balloon floating above it speedsy: yay clowns dead! flyscratch: this was tough to decide but in the end Jason came out on top while pennywise was manipulative and cunning jason proved to be stronger and more faster speedsy: not only that but even though pennywise got the advantage with shape shifting Jason was not affected by his hypnosis in the end Jason beheaded the clown looks like pennywise's Friday the 13th just got unlucky flyscratch: the winner is jason vorhees Next time when zombies need to be slain one deviously slays them one heroically does "guess you didn't have the guts" "this will make the front page" NEGAN VS FRANK WEST Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles